Perdus dans la forêt
by Lacrimis
Summary: Et si une petite fille, perdu dans la forêt, sonnait a la pension Salvatore ? Un enfant dans vampire diaries, du jamais vue. Quelle serait la réaction de Damon et Stefan ? Et si elle n'étais pas la seul a s'être perdue dans cette forêt, un autre enfant, il y a bien longtemps.. (Flash back sur l'enfance de Damon et Stefan:).


_Voilà, après tous ce n'est rien de plus que ma troisième fanfiction sur les Salvatore, non je ne suis pas du tous une fangirls.. Pas du tous ! N'oubliez pas de laisser une petite reviews en partant ;)._

* * *

C'était une banal matinée au manoir Salvatore, Damon lisait dans sa chambre pendant que Stefan écrivait son journal dans le salon. Cependant, la sonnette vint perturbée leur tranquillité.

Imaginant que c'était Elena, Stefan allât ouvrir la porte.  
Sur le péron, une petite fille.

Elle devait avoir environ 5ans, portait un tee-shirt blanc avec un petit ours (Non, pas pedobear) dessus et un short bleu en coton. Ces cheveux blond comme les blés retombait autour de son visage d'ange, elle pleurait.

-Je me suis perdu. Gémit-elle.

Stefan fut un instant troubler, puis s'accroupit a la hauteur de la gamine.

-Tu est venue avec tes parents ? Lui demanda t-il doucement.

-Oui, mais..Partit devant loin, et plus là.

Hein ? Stefan essayait de comprendre quelque chose mais les sanglots qui l'agitait ne rendait pas ces paroles plus faciles a comprendre.

-Stefan ? Qu'est ce que tu fait ?

Comme si la situation n'étais pas assez périlleuse, Damon avait apparemment été alerter par le bruit.

Stefan prit peur un instant que son frère ne s'en prenne a la petite fille, mais celui ci s'approcha d'elle et la souleva doucement, la calant dans ces bras.

-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ma puce, pourquoi tu pleure ? Lui demanda t-il avec douceur, repoussant une mèche blonde qui glissait sur son visage.

La petite parut un instant hypnotiser par le charme naturelle de Damon, puis entoura le cou de l'homme de ces petits bras en pleurnichant.

-Maman trouvé plus, papa dit pas partir devant, désolé. Les mots étais complétement en désordre, pourtant Damon hocha la tête comme pour dire qu'il avait compris.

-Qu'est ce qu'elle raconte ? Demanda Stefan.

-Elle dit que son père lui avait dit de ne pas partir devant mais quelle l'a fait et qu'en revenant sur ces pas elle ne trouvait plus ces parents. Lui dit Damon en le regardant comme si c'était l'évidence même.

Il la posa sur la table du salon, aussitôt l'enfant s'accrocha a son tee-shirt comme une noyée a sa bouée. Il sortit son portable de sa poche et le montra a la petite.

-Tu t'appelle comment, a propos ? Demanda t-il.

-Noémie.

-Moi c'est Damon, dit moi Noémie, tu connais le numéro de portable de tes parents ?

Stefan étais spectateur silencieux, regardant comment son frère avait été capable de calmer la petite fille avec tant de facilité.

-Oui ! Je l'ai retenu ! Dit-elle avec fierté, et Damon lui sourit.

Elle dicta son numéro au plus vieux des Salvatore qui apella les parents paniqués pour leur indiquer l'adresse de la pension, ils arrivèrent rapidement et Damon embrassa la petite fille sur le front avant de la laisse partir, difficilement car celle-ci semblait beaucoup apprécier son sauveur.

-Hey, Damon, ou a tu a appris a t'occuper des enfants ? Demanda Stefan a son frère alors que celui-ci repartait pour sa chambre.

Damon se retourna lentement, puis, avec un sourire significatif, il répond a son cadet :

-Ah je me le demande, petit frère, je me le demande.

Stefan choisis de ne pas en demander plus, inutile de ressortir de vieilles histoires a propos d'enfant qui pleure parce qu'il c'est perdu dans la forêt de Mystic Falls..

**Flash Back**

Stefan jouait avec le chien dans l'immense jardin du manoir Salvatore, lançant le plus loin possible des bâton a son animal pour que celui-ci les lui rapporte. Bientôt il se retrouva a court de projectile a lancer, et voyant que juste derrière la lisière de la forêt il y en avais des tas, il sortit du jardin pour s'avancer sous le couvert des arbres, par malchance, il glissât sur les feuilles humides et descendit la pente de la forêt en rouler bouler. Heureusement, l'épais tapis de feuilles l'empêcha de se blesser, mais dans l'obscurité ambiante, il ne savait plus du tous par ou étais sa maison. Il marcha dans toute les directions, puis courut désespérément, ne retrouvant même plus son point de départ. Il se mit a pleurer en essayant d'étouffer ces sanglots pour ne pas attirer de bêtes sauvages. Il avait terriblement peur et savait que la nuit n'allait pas tarder a tomber, et alors il serait définitivement perdu. Pourquoi père n'avait-il pas encore remarquer qu'il avait disparut ? Il étais tellement occuper a discuter avec Mr Gilbert qu'il ne se préoccupait même pas de lui. Stefan se roula en boule contre un arbre, appuyant son front contre ces genou en sanglotant de plus en plus fort. Il allait mourir seul dans cette forêt, sans personne pour l'aider a retrouver son chemin...

-Stefan ? Qu'est ce que tu fait là ?

L'interpeller releva brusquement la tête, ces yeux tombèrent sur Damon, apparemment rentrant d'une balade a cheval. Le soulagement que ressentit Stefan en voyant son ainé est indescriptible, il éclata en sanglot sans se retenir d'avantage. Il se releva difficilement et s'avançât vers son frère en essayant de lui expliquer sa détresse, bien que ces pleurs rendait tous ce qu'il disait incompréhensible.

Damon le serra doucement contre lui, caressant ces cheveux sans trop savoir quoi faire pour rassurer son petit frère.  
-Mais tu est tous sale ! Tu est tomber ? Tu t'est fait mal ?

Stefan n'arrivait toujours pas a s'exprimer. Se contentant de morceaux de mots entrecouper par des gémissements.

-Attend, calme toi, respire. Ça va aller Stef', je suis là, tous va bien.

Damon plaçât ces deux mains de chaque côté de la tête de son cadet, tentant d'enlever la terre et les larmes qui salissait ces joues. Il continua a le rassurer par des paroles réconfortante, et quand Stefan se fut calmer suffisamment, il raconta sa mésaventure a son grand-frère.

-Ah, oui, la pente devant la maison, je vois. Acquiesça Damon, aidant son frère a monter sur son cheval. Mais tu a courut loin dit donc, heureusement que je suis passer.

Stefan hocha la tête, laissant son ainé monter derrière lui et appuyant sa tête sur son torse. Avec son grand-frère qui le tenait d'une main et menait le cheval de l'autre, le garçon se sentait vraiment en sécurité, il étais content que se soit Damon et non pas son père qui l'eut trouver. Si s'avait été père, il aurait fallut qu'il ravale ces larmes et encaisse la punition, il aurait tellement préférer que se soit Damon qui s'occupe de lui.

C'est sur cette pensée qu'il s'endormit sur le cheval.


End file.
